


oh chute-!

by snacc_noir



Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Tension, Banter, F/M, Ladynoirrr, Unresolved Romantic Tension, all the tensions but mostly awkward, maybe some saucy tension, regular tension, the heroes of Paris everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: It's just a post-reveal, pending confession, stuck-in-a-chimney thing
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738810
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	oh chute-!

**Author's Note:**

> the-one-and-only9 asked: 1 and E please.
> 
> 1 - “You are incredibly insane.”
> 
> E - Post-reveal

“You are incredibly insane.”

Chat worms himself in first, unhesitantly. “I didn’t say that when you were relieved to get a _fork_ with your lucky charm.”

It’s been four weeks since the reveal.

Twenty minutes since a fire akuma terrorised the city.

Five minutes since they realised there was no other way back into the school.

Their banter and teamwork hasn’t changed since the masks were lifted - in fact, if one half of the pair had the majority of say, Marinette and Adrien have never worked better! —

Chat slips in with a poetic ‘oof’ sound as he gets a meter down.

–The other half would say otherwise.

“Sneaking into building by the Economics chimney is not the same as useful cutlery!”

His dead-panned eyes are two acid blinkers in the dark, hollowing chute. “C’mon, Bug.”

“There has to be another way!”

“The school’s on lockdown. According to everyone,” his voice gains an echo-like quality with the second meter he carefully makes, “we’re inside already, so we have to show up as soon as possible to be less suspicious!”

Ladybug’s fingers twitch into fists at her sides. No one can see them on the roof, gratefully, which nudges her into stalling. She really can’t disagree with him or so much as wrack her brain for any other ideas. But-

But she just… couldn’t.

She could _not_ squirm down a boxy, tight little downwards tunnel with - and probably landing on - Adrien Agreste.

It’s been four weeks since she told herself to confess but didn’t.

“Marinette! We have to hurry! Grab my hand;”

He writhes back up and extends a clawed hand. His ring beeps and a rush of adrenaline kicks her so she finally leans down the brick opening…

…and falls _straight in_.

Nose-dive style, body crushing the top half of his, ‘eeps!’ and yelps galore.

They spin down in whatever position you could call them: Ladybug feels the ridge of his belt on his hip having an uncomfortably close friendship with her cheek and Chat has a knee near his ear - She’s falling headfirst while he’s still upright. It’s two seconds of fast slipping before parts of their mess lag on the walls; elbows and odd shape they are jarring them.

She looks down (it’s the only direction she really can look). The family-sized stove is two or three feet away.

“Can you move?”

Can she _speak_ is the better question.

She’s been in compromising positions with Chat before - okay - she’s tough. She’s learnt it’s part of the job. But this is the first she’s realised she’s also _in love_ with him as well, and in fact, always has been. So almost every ‘close’ moment they have kindly relapses in her brain, and she becomes acutely aware of the body oddly shoved against hers.

“Uhhh…”

He coughs - awkwardly or from the soot, she doesn’t know. “I can try lowering you?”

Her earrings beep loudly.

Ladybug tries to remember she’s Ladybug and that she has a _job_ to do.

“Yeah, try that.”

He grizzles a bit as he unsticks his hands from wherever they were, elbows uncomfortable as he grips her knees.

She realises she has to move correctly for it to work. She can do this. She’s Ladybug. Adrien is holding her legs and very _very_ close to her but she’s still Ladybug.

In fact, being close to Adrien doesn’t even _matter_ —

She slips.

Again.

She slips from under him, and gravity takes him as well. They tumble out the chute of the home ec stove and midway a flash swallows both of them as their miraculouses give out. Pained noises escape them as they roll under a clothed table.

Above her bewildered stare, Adrien blinks.

A door crashes open.

“Are they in—?!” Alya’s voice cuts off.

Their blood pumps.

The tablecloth isn’t long enough.

“ _You two!_ ”

With shocking strength, Alya shoves the table away so it no longer covers them. Beneath it was a disheveled, out of breath pair, one slightly dazed but panicked party on his haunches covering the other below him with his frame.

Alya blinks.

“I’m… glad you guys are safe?” she says slowly, calculating something as she studies the red inflamed on Marinette and Adrien’s cheeks.

“But, um, care to explain what you two have been up to during the lockdown?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](https://snacc-noir.tumblr.com/)


End file.
